Tu es Là
by nardy
Summary: Tu es là, je gagne...


**Disclaimer:** évidement ils ne sont pas à moi, je le saurais sinon...

**Rating Bof...** C'est quoi un rating?

_**Le sel de ma vie:**_

Mon couple phare évidement, n'allez pas chercher midi à quatorze heure.

_**

* * *

Tu es là**_

Il tournait et se retournait dans son lit.

Quand _il_ n'était pas là, pas encore rentré de ses virées nocturnes, de ses sorties entre potes, de ses chasses à la femelle.

Il ne dormait pas.

La chambre baignée de la clarté froide la lune ne l'aidait pas à s'endormir, son ouïe plus aiguisée encore que d'habitude guettait les voitures qui passaient, ralentissaient et dépassaient la maison, aucune ne s'y arrêtait.

Puis aux petites heures du matin il entendait la porte qui s'ouvrait, le bruit des pieds nus dans sa chambre, l'odeur de son gel douche, _il_ savait qu'il ne dormait pas mais ne disait rien, soulevant délicatement les draps et la couette, se glissant dans sa chaleur, le rejoignant, le ceinturant, posant sa bouche sur la sienne.

Haleine fraîche, mentholée.

L'embrassant à perdre haleine. L'aimant passionnément, le perdant en _lui_.

Se perdant en lui.

Et son coeur se serrait et se relâchait en même temps.

_Il_ était revenu vers lui.

Encore une fois.

Il gagnait encore.

Contre eux et elles.

Ceux qui l'attiraient loin de ses bras, ceux dont _il_ avait besoin pour se sentir homme.

_Il_ le lui avait dit, _il_ acceptait leur relation mais ne changerait rien à ses habitudes, _il_ n'était pas _" comme ça"_ et si _il_ y trouvait une certaine satisfaction pour le moment, _il_ ne voulait absolument pas être _"comme ça"_

_Il_ mettait les guillemets quand il disait ça, et lui même voyait presque les mots en italique danser devant ses yeux.

Lui n'était pas comme ça, il n'avait pas honte d'avoir ce besoin et cette envie de lui, de ce corps masculin contre le sien, dans le sien.

De l'attirance qui se transformait lentement en un sentiment beaucoup plus complexe.

En une nécessitée chaque jour renouvelée, chaque heure plus intense, plus pressante, plus vide sans lui.

Il savait qu'il n'y avait pas d'avenir, il se contentait du moment présent et de cocher dans le bois de son lit les fois où _il_ rentrait vers lui. Où_ il_ le blottissait au creux de son corps. Se repaissant de lui.

Il n'y avait rien de plus douloureux que de se dire que cette fois là était peut être la dernière.

Balayée par la vie.

De leurs contacts dans les journées chargées d'adrénaline, dans les heures menteuses de la vie, où ils ne s'aimaient plus, où ils jouaient leurs rôles dans la pièce bien lisse du destin.

Dans la discrétion qui le suffoquait, dans l'hypocrisie qui le consumait, dans le regard des autres qu'il ne pouvait se permettre de voir.

Dans le _sien_ qu'il ne pouvait pas voir. Jamais le croiser, ce regard sans cesse posé sur lui.

Jamais y répondre autrement que d'une rebuffade.

Creusant la tombe de cet amour qu'il ne pensait plus éprouver à cette aune là.

Il avait failli vomir quand la reconnaissance l'avait frappée.

Il _L_'aimait.

C'était l'amour qui le tenait éveillé jusqu'au retour de son chat de gouttière.

De son Play-Boy. De son Don Juan. De son Roméo.

De son Ennis.

Il se croyait Jack. Jack l'amoureux. Jack le patient. Jack l'optimiste. Jack qui croyait...

Il n'attendrait pas vingt ans.

Il ne gâcherait pas leur vies.

Il abandonnerait le jour où ça ne ferait plus mal, si un jour ça ne fait plus mal.

Avant ça, il changera les règles du jeu.

Un soir il le suivra et constatera qu'_il_ ne sort pas.

Qu'_il_ se contente d'aller dans un bar, et de commander deux bières. Trois?

Qu_'il_ attend patiemment que le temps passe, qu'_il_ va au cinéma, qu'_il_ mange dans un fast food, _il_ boit une nouvelle bière enfin et rentre.

Se douche pour faire croire qu'il y avait quelqu'un d'autre, brosse ses dents pour enlever l'odeur de la bière et le coeur bondissant dans la poitrine vient enfin le retrouver.

Sans céder à cet amour qui le consume, qui le broie, qui l'enlève. Sans s'avouer qu'_il_ est _"comme ça"_.

Du moins un peu et avec lui seulement.

Qu'il n'y a pas à être "comme ça" où pas, il n'y a que l'amour qui compte. Peu importe le genre de l'être aimé.

Alors _il_ cédera à son tour et insensiblement _il_ cochera à son tour dans le bois de ce lit les soirs où _il_ ne sort pas.

Où _il_ ne sort plus.

Les matins sans l'angoisse qu'il soit le dernier matin de cet amour flamboyant, dévorant.

Et un matin dans ses bras _il_ lui dira les trois mots qu'_il_ ne pensait jamais dire et que lui n'espérait plus entendre:

"Love you Jethro.

Il reprendra son souffle, une larme bien planquée dans un oeil de porcelaine et murmurera à son tour:

"Me too Tony.

**_The end._**

* * *

Un bunny est passé et je n'ai pas résisté, j'ai craqué et voilà.

Bisousmouchous


End file.
